


Hades Characters as poems

by Ladydove121



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: All characters are alluded to, Bad Poetry, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, No one is actually mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydove121/pseuds/Ladydove121
Summary: I got bit by the poetry bug and now im writting my poems here
Kudos: 1





	Hades Characters as poems

Night is old as old as can be but she really is a true beauty

A calm eerie stillness a sky dotted with stars

With a pure golden full moon overseeing it all

When Night comes out another comes too

A child of stillness the sibling to death

Sleep comes out to take a breath

Now while it's true sleep can happen whenever 

Night always seems to have the perfect weather

Now Sleep is a fickle and jumpy fellow although he is rather mellow

He avoids you some days and breathes down your neck the next

He might be sitting right on your chest 

then you take a weird breath and he's fleeing the nest!


End file.
